IdF: Kaleidoscope
by Starfire201
Summary: Stories always have more than one side and events continue even when a player is not present. Tales connected to my "Starscream trapped in ice" AU created in Intorqueo de Fortuna. G1 AU w/ Movieverse elements.
1. Fateful Decision

**A/N**: Well, I did believe that my time in Intorqueo de Fortuna would be limited to only the one story. However, once I thought about it, I found that I had created a universe of its own. One that could truly go beyond the confines of a 6-chapter story. So I have decided to start a series of side-stories based off of Intorqueo, basically covering scenes briefly touched on. If I can manage it, I will also include a few scenes which take place after IdF's end. The series will run until such time as I run out of ideas. The updates will also be slow in coming, but it will not be a forgotten story. That said, I now present the first chapter of IdF: Kaleidoscope. The events in this chapter take place prior to the events of chapter 1 of IdF.

**Disclaimer**: Never owned, just playing in the universe.

* * *

_"Choices are the hinges of destiny."_ - attributed to Edwin Markham and Pythagoras

* * *

"Do we _really_ need to continue?"

Those were the first words Starscream could bring himself to say in response to Skyfire's suggestion. When his companion didn't reply immediately, the tetrajet continued.

"Every world we've visited so far has proven to be a dead end. This galaxy you propose to visit will more than likely prove to be no different. Perhaps it would be best to cut our losses and return to Cybertron."

Although slightly annoyed that his suggestion was being dismissed, the shuttle made an effort to respond calmly and firmly. "You know full well our world needs new energon sources, Starscream. It is our duty to do everything we can to find them. And if that means examining unexplored galaxies, then that is what we do."

"And look how well our expedition has turned out so far! All the planets we've visited which seemed promising at the start have all turned out to be useless for one reason or another!" Starscream was at the end of his limited patience. As far as he was concerned, the mission was a failure and needed to be aborted, and he was going to make sure Skyfire understood _why_ he felt that way. "Either they had sentient life, or inadequate amounts of energon for our needs, or the energon source proved to be toxic. How many more worlds are we going to have to visit before you will admit that this has been a fruitless expedition, Skyfire?"

Skyfire sighed inwardly. While he hated to admit it, he couldn't deny any of Starscream's points. The expedition had proven to be arduous and irritating right from the start. Each planet the two of them visited and scanned had proven to be of no real use to their home world. Ancient Cybertronian law forbade them simply taking energon from worlds where sentient life existed, for the sources by rights belonged to those inhabitants, and could not be removed without their permission. Of the majority of worlds that did not contain sentient life, the sources proved to be meager, far too small to last Cybertron for any significant length of time. On a handful, while the scans showed larger sources, further tests had shown either traces of toxins and pollutants that would be dangerous to their systems (and there was no guarantee that purification would work on some of these toxins), or the energy was too unstable to be transported without the risk of it exploding.

It also hadn't helped that on some of the worlds with sentient life, Starscream got bored and decided to tease the inhabitants, the end result being their having to leave in a hurry. Skyfire had long since grown weary with the whole mission and its string of failures, and could not deny there was something to be said for returning home.

On the other hand, there was one particular detail that Starscream seemed to have forgotten about in his tirade.

"Do you really want to inform the Science and Expedition Council that we failed to check out every possibility? And the galaxy ahead is virtually uncharted with only two cursory scans of the system ever being done. No expedition has ever been sent here, so for all we know, there may be a world that meets our needs."

Starscream was silent for a few kliks, pondering this point. No, he truly _didn't_ want to report to the Council that they had failed to check out every potential energon source. He had more than enough problems with them as it was, and was not particularly eager to add another to the pile. If they could at least find one world that was suitable, it would certainly be a boon for Cybertron. Not that he expected he and Skyfire would get much credit for discovering it. No, more than likely the Council would claim all the credit, as usual. But at the very least, it might help them get better assignments in the future.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen to cause this search to fail as well. On the other hand, he knew just how stubborn Skyfire could be when he had his processor stuck on something. There would be no getting it out of his helm, and Starscream suspected that Skyfire would go on alone even if he refused to continue. And the Council would be on _his_ aft for that.

Seeing no other solution, and pushing aside his misgivings and anger for the time being, Starscream asked resignedly, "What is the information we have on this galaxy?"

Skyfire inwardly grinned. He knew the mention of the Council would be enough to sway Starscream. Keeping his amusement at winning the argument out of his voice, he replied.

"Galaxy C-29A321 was scanned about seventy-two thousand vorns ago, with a second scan performed approximately thirty thousand vorns later. The results of the scans showed there to be nine planets, an asteroid ring, and a solar star in the center of the system. The scans also showed that several of the planets were composed of gas, and several had moons and rings. All of the worlds are uninhabited. The galaxy was deemed unimportant enough to explore further shortly after the second scan, and no one has been interested in mounting an expedition there since."

"If several planets are completely formed of gas, it may be impossible to find a suitable source world for Cybertron's needs," Starscream warned after thinking this information over for a few kliks.

"Still, it is possible we will find a world that could be useful. Not all of the planets are gas; there were five that registered as rock planets. If not any of the worlds, perhaps one of the moons may have energon deposits.

"And if I'm wrong, you can say 'I told you so' for the next thousand vorns," Skyfire concluded with a grin in his voice. "Besides, even if there are no energon sources, wouldn't it look good on our records that we were the first to discover new information about this galaxy?"

Starscream couldn't help feeling just a little amused. Skyfire sounded as excited as a Sparkling at the prospect of discovering new information. Of course, the idea was exciting to him as well. Besides, he was always up for trying something new or different. He gave an inward smirk. _What the Pit…Nothing worse could happen than our previous experiences._

"I shall hold you to that, Skyfire," he responded, amusement in his voice.

Without another word exchanged, the two explorers sped off on a direct course towards Galaxy C-29A321.


	2. Falling Star

**A/N:** It took me some time to get this done, as I wanted to make sure I got it right. But now it is ready, and I hereby present the 2nd chapter of IdF: Kaleidoscope. This chapter will be from 2 POVs. The beginning part of the chapter is set just before the opening scenes of IdF. The final part occurs a bit further on in time, and was referenced in Chapter 3. Enjoy!

**A/N2**: Did a little re-editing in the second part. My thanks go to my unofficial beta, Archaeopteryx Feather, for her help in cleaning this up.

Also, if anyone has suggestions for future sidestories for this series, feel free to offer.

* * *

"_It's choice – not chance – that determines your destiny." – _Jean Nidetch

* * *

_**9 million years ago – Earth's Miocene period – North Polar Region**_

_Ah, what fun. Skyfire doesn't know what he is missing, _was a certain Seeker's thought as he did a series of loops through the sky.

It had been nearly two joors since they had arrived on this organic world and separated to start scanning their respective regions as Skyfire had suggested, but Starscream had grown bored about a joor before. There was really nothing to scan in this particular area, just plenty of ice and snow, although the scans _had_ picked up some traces of an organic substance underneath the icy plains that might be useful in the future. But other than that, and some rather odd-looking furry organic beasts that he had seen wandering around with strange bone-like appendages coming out of their faces with a contrasting long soft-tissue appendage dangling down, there was clearly nothing else of much importance or interest.

Although…he might like to study those creatures later…He had never seen anything like them before on other worlds.

The only other item of interest he had noticed was the fact this region had lots of interesting updrafts. Shortly after the boredom set in, Starscream took advantage of said discovery. They truly were amazing, buffeting him up and down, and side to side, sometimes blowing so hard that he was hard-pressed to keep up with them, struggling for control. Not only did he find the experience fun, but in many ways, the fierce winds challenged him to keep up, and that was something he truly enjoyed: a challenge.

_I've done all the scanning I can here. Except for the organic traces, there's really nothing else I can find in this area that has any potential to Cybertron. This part of the world is little more than a frozen wasteland. I'll just have a little more fun before I move on. What Skyfire doesn't know won't hurt him._

A twinge of guilt entered his processor at this thought, causing him to remember the agreement he made with Skyfire about not fooling around on this world. But that twinge was quickly erased by another sharp updraft that lifted him up several miles. It seemed stronger than the previous ones, but that didn't matter. Starscream continued his play. He was having too much fun to really pay attention to the strengthening winds and darkening sky around him.

That was, until the first shards of ice struck his wings, and a sudden blast of wind nearly spun him out of the sky.

_What the frag? _Starscream was stunned. _Where did _that_ come from?_

As he tried to regain equilibrium and altitude, Starscream turned on his long-range scanners for the first time since he had begun playing with the winds.

What the results displayed were very far from pleasant. While he had been ignoring the world around him, a storm had moved in, and judging from what the long-range scanners were showing, it was a vast one. Starscream knew he had to get out of there. Now.

But even as he made this realization, the winds picked up, harder than they had been a moment before, and blasted Starscream off-course. He struggled to get back on course, turning on his internal heaters as he did so and re-routed all of their power to his wings. As if something was laughing at his attempts, the ice came down harder, now mixing in with snow, increasing the weight on his wings. His heaters had all they could do to keep up.

Starscream, meanwhile, was trying to face down the winds as they kept nearly knocking him out of the sky. But every time he thought he was starting to make some progress in escaping the storm, a new gust would come from a different direction, and soon the ice and snow began to come down harder. Eventually, he found that his long-range scanners were no longer working. His visibility range was dropping drastically, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his short-range scanners would prove useless as well. He was on the very edge of panic as he realized the level of danger he was now in.

_All because I decided to have some fun,_ he thought bitterly. _What else could go wrong?_

Almost as if in answer to his question, his internal heaters shorted and went out. Now, there was nothing between his wings and the unrelenting ice storm.

As the ice enveloped his wings, Starscream realized he was running out of time. Bitterly swallowing his pride, he finally activated his distress beacon and a moment later transmitted a message to Skyfire, informing him of his situation. If he had to deal with the lecture later, so be it. He knew he deserved one after breaking his word.

_I swear, if I get out of this, I'll listen to him from now on._

"Skyfire, an ice storm has come up suddenly in my region. Can't find my way out of it. Need your help."

However, even as Starscream transmitted the message, he could hear the static on his end, and a cold sense of fear gripped his Spark, combining with the earlier panic. He was alone in the middle of a fierce blizzard, his wings freezing over, his warmers down, and he was struggling for altitude. Now, he was forced to the realization that he may have acted too late in summoning help. There was no way to know if his message had gotten through to Skyfire or if he had even detected the distress beacon, although he had the strange sense that both _had_ gotten through. However…

For now, Starscream was on his own, and he didn't like his odds of survival at the moment.

Fighting the fear and panic in his Spark, he made one final attempt to try to fly up above the clouds, trying to ignore the weight of the ice on his wings pulling him down. After a struggle that seemed to last for joors, but was actually only a breem or two, he finally reached the clouds in spite of the winds and for a brief moment, Starscream thought he was going to make it out of the situation.

Then a lightning bolt struck his main thruster, and it began to sputter. Starscream felt his Spark seize up.

_No, not now! I almost made it. Please, Primus, don't let it go out, I have to get out of here!_

But it seemed that Primus was not listening to him that day. The thruster gave a final sputter, and went cold. Starscream went into a sharp plunge towards the ground.

As the ice field grew larger in his vision, Starscream felt many emotions run through his processor at lightning speed: Guilt and remorse, for disobeying Skyfire's injunction; regret, that he was leaving his partner alone to face the Council; curiosity, wondering what would happen to Cybertron and his partner after he was gone; and finally, a strange, resigned acceptance that he was not going to make it out of there after all. He felt a pang in his Spark at that thought. His impulsiveness had brought him to this point, and he deserved what was coming.

As the ice field came up fast to meet him, Starscream had time for one last thought: _Slag. I really should have listened to Skyfire._

Then pain racked his systems, and he was vaguely aware of his body reflexively transforming. Blackness enveloped his processor, and Starscream knew no more as he slipped beneath the ice.

* * *

_**Late 19th Century Earth – Arctic Region**_

Aboard the frigate U.S.S. _Revenge_, Captain Walter Smythson was writing in his journal, a last missive of sorts in case he and his men were unable to chop their way out of the ice. As he did so, he considered the chain of events that had led them to this point.

Several weeks before, he and his men had launched from Baltimore in an attempt to find the Northwest Passage. It had been an unsuccessful venture on all counts. He had not only been unable to find the elusive seaway, they had managed to sail right into an inlet which froze over within a few days of their entering it. Since then, they had been trying to chop their way out.

Supplies were starting to run dangerously low, and Captain Smythson was starting to wonder if it would be best for some of them to try a run overland to reach help. Of course, they did have their telegraph system, but it was doubtful if they could reach anyone out here. It might be possible to route the signal from a settlement that he knew was about twenty miles from here, but still…

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of pounding on his door.

A trifle annoyed at the individual, whoever it was, for breaking his train of thought, he gruffly called, "Come in!"

The door opened, and First Mate Jacob Simmons, entered the room. He had a very strange look on his face, an awestruck one that didn't match the personality of the man. In fact, as far as Smythson could tell, the only thing the man worshiped was the Almighty dollar. But the look on his face now, it was…_Almost as if he has seen God himself_, thought Captain Smythson. But he put that aside for the moment.

"This had better be good," he growled.

Simmons just stared at him with that same strange look. The Captain felt himself get even more annoyed at his First Mate and said coldly, "Unless you're carrying the news that the men have succeeded in chopping us out of the ice, or you've got a better idea for how to chop us out, then get out."

The mate finally forced the words out. "Sir, you have to come see this."

Exasperated by now, Smythson yelled, "See what? I have no time for games, man!"

The anger finally seemed to penetrate the fog Simmons was under. In an odd tone, he explained, "The men have found something _interesting_, sir. You need to come see it your self."

The tone and the emphasis on "interesting" piqued the Captain's curiosity. In spite of his annoyance he followed the mate out to the deck then down a makeshift gangplank and out to the ice field.

They reached the chasm where the men had been chopping, but now were just staring into the hole. Smythson followed their gazes.

His own eyes widened at what he saw.

This…this was an _amazing_ find. No one would ever believe him if…when…they returned.

No one, except…

A smile spread across the Captain's face. _Perhaps we will make it out of here alive after all…_

He had a friend in Washington who worked for the government, and Smythson knew that they were always looking for ways to advance the United States as a world power. This find, would do it. It would perhaps mean his life-long silence, but he could live with that as long as he recouped the investment for this ill-fated journey. Simmons, he knew, would sell out his own mother for money, so his silence could be easily bought. As for the rest of his men…well, they were on their own.

He dragged Simmons off to the side, startling him. Simmons' surprise faded as he saw the calculating look on his captain's face.

"Simmons, I have a special assignment for you," Smythson began in a smooth tone.

"Yes, sir?" was the cautious response.

"I want you to take a sledge, a few of our remaining supplies and a couple of the men, and get to that settlement we spotted twenty miles back. I am allowing you to take the telegraph as well, and asking you to send a message immediately after you reach the settlement."

Simmons's expression changed to a devious smirk. "I'm listening, Captain."

"I want you to send a telegraph to Richard Bannister of Washington, D.C. Say you are acting on behalf of Walter Smythson, and that you and I have made a discovery which he and the government might find…_beneficial_…to their goals."

"And what about the men?" was Simmons' low-toned answer. He gazed shiftily at the gawkin seamen.

Smythson's answer reassured him. "What about the men? They barely speak English anyway, and have no idea the value of what they are seeing-as you and I do. The government will send men and get us out of here, and you and I will be paid handsomely for our silence. As for the crew…well, that's not our problem."

Simmons' smile echoed the one Captain Smythson wore. Without another word, he saluted and headed back for the ship.

Captain Smythson looked at the strange, otherworldly figure that lay in the pit, completely unaware of what its fate was to be.

Captain Smythson's smile grew wider, more satisfied.

_Perhaps this voyage wasn't a waste after all_, he thought with satisfaction as he ordered his men back to the frigate.

_And no one need ever know._

_Besides, it's not like anyone is __looking__ for it._


	3. Awakening

**A/N:** Well, after a long bout of Writer's Block, we have come to the 3rd chapter of IdF: Kaleidoscope, and it has been some time in coming, I will admit. Not fully satisfied, but I will come back another time to redo it as I see fit. Also, I am sorry to announce that for now, this will be the last chapter I will be putting up for some time. Of late, my life has gotten somewhat hectic due to a changing work schedule and other matters. Plus, I have committed to the 4th round of the Writing Game I have participated in, as well as another story I am writing on top of all that. For now, I am putting this story on hold as of this chapter. As this is actually a series of one-shots (and I do have a couple mapped out for the future), this is the one that I feel can be safely put aside for the time being. I have never abandoned a story. This will not be the first one I do abandon, I can certainly promise that.

That said, I hope you all enjoy this one, and I will return to this as soon as I can.

The events in this one-shot were referenced in Chapter 3 of Intorqueo de Fortuna.

* * *

"_A journey ends, but another begins._" – Tina Turner, _Great Spirits_

* * *

_**Black Canyon, Arizona/Nevada Border – Late June 1998**_

It begins as an ordinary afternoon at Hoover Dam.

A few golden eagles are flying through the skies above the dam and Lake Mead behind it. Although it is only early afternoon, the temperature is already hovering close to 100 degrees and most of the wildlife around the area has taken shelter from the extreme heat. The occasional Bighorn sheep can be spotted, as well as the native ground squirrel scampering by, but for the most part, all is silent. Even the usual tourists seem to be spending the time indoors, away from the blazing sun.

Just a typical early summer day. Nothing special. Aside from the occasional Decepticon attack, the biggest cause for excitement is tumbleweed rolling by, usually. Nothing to write home about.

But not everything is as it seems, for unbeknownst to most of the world, under the landmark lies a secret facility, put together by a small coalition within the U.S. Government during the dam's construction over sixty years ago. In fact, this was the main reason the dam was built. Most people believe it was just done for first irrigation purposes, and later, it became a source of energy for the area. The truth is something else entirely. It was done to provide a new home for the group's (known as Sector Seven) greatest treasure.

In this facility, a group of scientists and techs are bustling around. Some are examining results, while others are repairing computers. Still others are working on various projects in the back or simply monitoring for any possible incursions.

In the back of the facility lies a cryogenic chamber. A massive one surrounded by scaffolding, where the most experienced scientists are running yet another test on their unwilling and unaware guest: A large metal giant discovered in the Arctic region over a century ago. The studies and experiments on the being have produced information that has led to a number of technological advances which led to their country discovering everything from planes to nuclear power to space travel ahead of other countries in the world. Although many others have tried to find out the secret, those few who know of the group's existence as well as the metal giant have guarded both jealously. All of the scientists are acquainted with the story of its discovery and how it was since used to create all the scientific advances of the past century. No one knows how it came to be in the location in which it was discovered. Until recently, no one even considered that it might be sentient. The arrival of an alien war to their world caused a few to become uneasy, but not enough to raise the subject with the Autobots. Finally, someone chose to break the silence, more than ten years after the arrival of the Autobots and their opposing faction, and the Autobots have been informed.

The scientists are aware the Autobots are coming to claim their "guest", and are trying to do a few last tests on it in order to advance some of their latest innovations before they arrive.

But the Autobots are not the only ones who are on their way. Outside, a group of dark shadows appear on the horizon, becoming recognizable as they draw closer. The Decepticons are coming to "visit" again. But this time, they are not on a typical raid. This time, their attack has another purpose.

The helmeted figure in the lead, known to numerous worlds as Megatron, pulls up short, his army halting behind him. An evil grin crosses his face, remembering the information Soundwave's little spy brought him.

_"Has Laserbeak discovered anything worth my time, Soundwave?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"Then get on with it." The tone brooked no argument._

_Soundwave nods to Laserbeak, who then sent a projection from his optics._

_While most of the data he has recovered is useless to him, there is one section that catches his attention: Prime's announcement during his officers' meeting and the reactions to it. None of the officers seemed overly pleased, and one of them gave voice to what they were all thinking._

"_You're just going to let them get away with this? Prime, the humans have deceived us on this matter for over ten of their years! They _knew_ that we existed for well over a vorn, but said nothing when we woke and our war began on their world! How can you even think of staying allied to them? It is an outrage!" That from the Autoscum's glitched Security Director._

_Prime glanced in his direction. "I won't say I am happy about the development either, Red Alert. Unfortunately, there is little I can do about it at this point." His voice seemed tired and strained. _

_As Red Alert opened his mouth to protest further, Prime cut him off. "There is no safe way we can leave now, Red, not with the Decepticons' raids becoming more violent as of late. The violence has also had serious effects on our reputation. According to information that Blaster has picked up, many news facilities are reporting that public opinion of us is sinking. Many, in fact, even after all this time still consider us invaders of their world."_

"_Technically, we are, Boss 'bot." That from that meddlesome saboteur. "We did crash on their world, and we are fightin' on it. Can't blame some folks for gettin' upset."_

_Prime nodded wearily. "I know, Jazz. I even was informed that they might have to reconsider their stance on our creating a permanent settlement here." Before further protests could begin, Prime raised a hand. "We have no other options at this point. I will do what I can to counter such actions in the future. However, we must deal with the current situation first."_

"_Where is the flier being kept, Prime?" Prowl asked, no more thrilled than the others, but fully aware they had to stay focused._

"_Hoover Dam."_

"_We leave immediately, then?"_

"_You can't be serious!" sputtered Red Alert. "Prowl, we don't even know what type of flier he is!"_

_Prowl gave him a calm, measured look. "Whatever he is, we need the flier, Red. You know that we have few enough as it is, and having one more in our ranks would actually be to our advantage in battle. Plus, whatever other skills he possesses could also make him a strong addition to our ranks. Unless you would prefer the Decepticons get their hands on him?"_

_Red Alert sat back, clearly not happy, but unable and unwilling to refute that statement._

"_Prowl, assemble a team. We leave immediately."_

_The projection cut off. Soundwave turned his gaze to his master, who had a sinister grin on his face. "So, the fleshbags have a Cybertronian in their possession, do they? And a flier as well, how interesting." _

_Megatron rose from his throne. He would not waste this opportunity. After all, the fliers were his. And this one would not be an exception. If the mech refused, well then, at least Prime wouldn't have him either._

"_Gather the others, Soundwave. We have a flier to retrieve."_

"_Yes, Lord Megatron."_

A cold smirk appeared on Megatron's face as he aimed at the power grid and fired. Today, this would be his victory.

One way or another.

_**Sector Seven facility**_

The ceiling above shakes as the first blast hits its target. A moment later, the power goes out. At first, there is no concern; the Decepticons have come on raids for power before. The auxiliary systems will restore the electricity in just a few moments. A second blast, just as the auxiliary systems are heating up, only to cool again, suggests something more sinister, and this time, the scientists and techs start to feel a bit panicked. This doesn't seem to be an ordinary raid. As the fear sets in, no one notices the temperature is starting to rise. Every human is running for the tunnels that will take them to the far side of Lake Mead.

But not only has the power been knocked out, the freezer controls for the cryogenic chamber have gone down as well. The ice is beginning to melt.

And within the chamber, something is stirring.

_"Do we _really_ need to continue?_ _Every world we've visited so far has proven to be a dead end. This galaxy you propose to visit will more than likely prove to be no different. Perhaps it would be best to cut our losses and return to Cybertron."_

_"You know full well our world needs new energon sources, Starscream. It is our duty to do everything we can to find them. And if that means examining unexplored galaxies, then that is what we do."_

"_And if I'm wrong, you can say 'I told you so' for the next thousand vorns." _

_"I shall hold you to that, Skyfire."_

"_Ah, what fun. Skyfire doesn't know what he is missing."_

_Cold, fierce winds blowing him this way and that. Sensors gone, heaters gone. No way out. Tries to fight, anyway. Nearly makes it._

_A flash of a lightning bolt._

"_No, not now! I almost made it. Please, Primus, don't let it go out, I have to get out of here!"_

_Fear, panic, regret, guilt, remorse, curiosity, resigned acceptance._

"_Slag. I really should have listened to Skyfire."_

_Pain, burning, agonizing pain, then darkness._

Inside the melting ice, optics start flickering, and fingers flex ever so slightly.

The sleeping giant is waking up.

**_Black Canyon_**

Megatron is furious. Apparently, Laserbeak took too much time in getting him that information, for just moments after he fired those shots, at least half the Autobot army showed up. Before long, chaos ensued as both sides tried to prevent the other from getting to the mech within the facility.

Laser bolts are flying everywhere, uncaring whether they hit mech, stone, human, or the neighborhood fauna. Smoke and sand clouds obscure the vision of the shooters, creating an even deadlier situation. Screams and cries are heard as shots hit some of their targets. Both sides are focused on only one goal: Retrieving the flier within the underground facility. Nothing else matters.

_**Sector Seven**** facility**_

The temperature is rising rapidly, causing the ice to melt faster. Within the chamber, red optics flash completely on for the first time in eons. There is now enough awareness for him to start moving. His struggles, weak as they are, cause the ice to crack. The sound draws the attention of the few scattered techs that have not yet reached the tunnels. They turn and stare some in terror, some in curiosity, but all in awe. This was a development no one saw coming.

As the figure becomes more aware of the ice around him, he fights a bit harder. Soon, large pieces are falling away, aided by the ever-rising heat. It doesn't take long for him to completely free himself. Disoriented and more than a little confused, the metal being gazes around, barely noting the humans staring at him, his processor logging away the information for later.

_Where am I? What is this place?_

With the explosions getting louder and the quaking of the earth starting to cause dust and rocks to fall, the remaining humans abandon staring at the mech in favor of running for the escape tunnels. The mech was also startled by the noises and instinctively starts looking for the exit. Confused and unsure what to expect, the Cybertronian moves towards the sounds.

_**Black Canyon**_

Megatron is grappling with Prime above. Both faction leaders are determined to get to the mech first. Prime will not let Megatron get his hands on the flier, whatever frame-type it is. The flier after all deserves the right to choose his own loyalties. Optimus is fully aware that Megatron does not see it that way, and will do or say whatever he has to in order to manipulate the mech into joining him. And if he refuses, he will kill the mech.

Optimus knows he cannot afford to lose this fight. A soul is at stake here.

Then he notices Megatron doesn't seem to be looking at him, but beyond him, a cold smile on his face. With one hard shove, he pushes Optimus away.

"Another day, Prime. It seems I am about to get what I came for."

Before these words can fully register, Megatron aims at the canyon wall above Prime and fires. Optimus barely manages to avoid the falling rocks, but for a moment is distracted enough that Megatron starts moving towards the massive hole blasted into the entrance of the facility. When Prime recovers enough to spot him again, he also spots the figure exiting the facility. His optics widen.

The flier seems to be a tetrajet, a Seeker. Prime rises to his feet. A Seeker is a prize that Megatron would kill to get his hands on, and this is the last Neutral Seeker. Before he can do anything, though, events take an interesting turn, one neither faction saw coming.

When he emerged into the canyon, Starscream could not believe what his optics were showing him. His last memory involved plunging into a large mass of white and cold, while now he was standing in the middle of what appeared to be an arid region, watching what seemed to be his fellow Cybertronians fighting each other.

_What the Pit is going on?_

As he stared around numbly, a shout off to his left drew his attention, just in time for him to see a burly-looking minibot go down. Not thinking twice, he raced for the mech, unaware that his actions were observed by several parties. One of whom began to seethe.

Starscream knelt down by the downed mech, who glared back up at him for some reason. He was uncertain what the mech's alt-form was, as it seemed unfamiliar to him. His colors were orange, silver, and a brownish-green. On his chest was painted a symbol of some kind, a red face, it seemed. Starscream idly wondered at its significance as he scanned the mech for injuries. The armor seemed as though it had avoided any serious damages; in fact, his scans showed it consisted of the toughest alloy he'd ever run across in any mech before. However, several of his joints were smoking, and his scans showed some wiring and circuit damage in those areas. _Nothing I can't fix._ He had had to do it for Skyfire every so often. Thanking Primus that he had taken that basic repair course, Starscream reached into his sub-space for the necessary tools.

He was so busy searching for the tools that he failed to notice the shadow falling over both him and the minibot. The only warning he had was the mech's optics widening just as he managed to locate and pull out what he needed.

He then felt a weapon being pressed against the back of his head.

"What do you think you are doing?" was the next thing he heard. The voice was cold, deep, and quivered with barely restrained anger. "That mech is an enemy, soldier!"

_Soldier? What is he talking about? What on Cybertron is going on?_ Starscream was more than just a little confused by the unknown mech's words. He hadn't really expected to wake up again; he remembered all too well the burning pain of the impact, but to wake up to this?

Then something else sank in, the fact the mech was acting like he belonged to him. The confusion gave way anger. Here he was, alone, somehow in a place far removed from where he crashed, surrounded by other Cybertronians fighting each other. He had no idea how long he had been in stasis, and now he was being ordered around like he was some slave?

His optics narrowed. _I am no one's slave. Especially not to a mech I've never met._ Starscream had never bowed to anyone in his life, and wouldn't now, not even with a gun at his head.

Speaking loud enough that everyone watching heard, Starscream declared, "I see only a Cybertronian in need of help. I don't see an enemy."

A low growl reached his audials. "So be it, traitor."

For those mechs watching, it was almost as though an eerie silence had settled over that one spot. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon directly at the Seeker's head and the whining sound it made as it fired up seemed to be the most audible sound on the battlefield.

But that day would not be Megatron's.

Not far away stood a gray mech of Praxian make. When Bluestreak first saw the Seeker emerge from the ground, he'd started to shudder with fear in spite of the raging battle and found himself unable to focus on his duty. For one moment, all he could see was that they'd come to rescue a flier who'd turned out to be a _Seeker_, one of those who'd destroyed Praxus, who'd slaughtered so many for the glory of a madmech. He'd almost wanted to fire upon the mech, Prime's orders or no. Then the Seeker had done something that stunned him. He'd gone to help Brawn. And when Megatron had placed that gun at his head and apparently (Bluestreak couldn't quite hear the words) ordered him to stop, the Seeker had quite loudly defied him.

Bluestreak saw this, and for the first time since Praxus fell did not see a monster in the Seeker in front of him. He would always hate most Seekers for what they did, but through his words and actions, this particular Seeker had just shown that not all deserved that hatred. This one had honor.

No, this mech would not die today. Bluestreak would not let that happen.

The Praxian positioned his rifle, putting that cannon in his crosshairs. Without a second thought, he fired.

The shot hit the fusion cannon, knocking it away. Prime took the opportunity to charge Megatron, knocking him away from the Seeker. As if in response to the Prime's actions, the Autobots fought harder, pushing the Decepticons back and away from the Seeker and their comrade. Angry and humiliated, a few minutes later Megatron called a retreat.

Once they were certain the 'Cons were clear of the dam, Prime walked over to the Seeker, who was still sitting over Brawn, and he seemed to be in some state of shock. Ratchet followed after Prime, and kneeled down beside Brawn after reaching the pair. After scanning both mechs, he looked up at Prime.

"The Seeker doesn't seem to have suffered any damage, though I would like to do a more thorough examination back at the base to be sure. Brawn has some circuit and wiring damage in several of his joints. I'm going to need to transport him back to base."

Prime nodded. He then turned his gaze to the Seeker, who was just staring into space, a startled look on his face as if he'd finally absorbed what had just nearly happened. Optimus shook his head. This was not the way they'd planned introductions, and it wouldn't surprise him if the Seeker refused to come with them, not after this. But still, he would try.

He cleared his intakes, getting the Seeker's attention.

"I know you are wondering what is going on. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot faction of Cybertron." The gaze shifted from startled to confused.

"Autobots? What do you mean? There were no factions on Cybertron when I last left, and there certainly was no fighting going on there, either. There was an energon shortage, which was the basis for our last mission, but no one was shooting at each other."

Prime was surprised by the mech's words. Apparently whatever had happened to him had occurred during the Golden Age, near the end of it, if what he said about the energy shortage was any indication. It had near the end of that era when the Senate started looking hard for other sources. But this mech was saying he was sent on one of those missions, not normally something reserved for war-builds. And judging from the mech's choice of words, he hadn't been alone, either.

But that was a mystery for another time. He continued, "If you know about the energon shortage, then you know there were also tensions concerning it as well. Some mechs took advantage of those tensions, and began stirring up the old animosities towards the Senate and Council. I am afraid it is a longer story than we have time for at the moment, but the end result of these events was war. That mech you just faced down is called Megatron, and he leads our opposing faction: the Decepticons. Over the vorns, Cybertron has torn itself apart, and our world is now devastated. Eventually, we left in search of possible energy sources to restore our world, and the Decepticons followed after us. Our war has now been brought to this planet, called Earth by the natives."

Starscream gave him a cold, suspicious look. "That is quite a generic account you've given me. I was just nearly killed by this 'Megatron'. How do I know you and your faction won't do the same to me?"

Prime sighed. He knew that it would likely be a while before this mech would fully trust them. That is, if he remained. "I understand your suspicions, given the circumstances. I can only tell you this: Megatron and his soldiers have no care for other lives. They have slaughtered many in their wake, and those who refuse to join them are killed." He saw the Seeker flinch at those words. "We, on the other hand, work to protect other lives and worlds. I can only assure you we mean you no harm, and I will not force you to come with us, if you don't wish to." He held his hand out to the Seeker. "May I ask your name?"

Starscream just stared at the proffered hand in silence for a moment. Then he looked around. By this point, the other Autobots present had joined their leader, and Starscream examined their faces. He noticed that some seemed friendly enough, while the others ranged from simple curiosity to outright hostility. After doing this, he shifted his gaze to the ground, taking stock of what he knew. He was apparently alone on a distant world, and judging from his recent experiences, he had just been catapulted feet first into a war. And if he believed what this Optimus Prime had just told him, Cybertron was likely drastically altered from what he remembered. There was also something else. Back in that facility (and here Starscream shuddered internally, thinking about how close it had felt, he just couldn't stand confinement of any kind), he'd noticed what appeared to be sentient beings. This puzzled him.

_Just how long has passed since my crash? This world had no sentient life before. _The Seeker just wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation.

He checked his internal chronometer and recoiled at what it showed him. Over 108,000 vorns had passed, if he was reading the number correctly.

Starscream's Spark sank as the truth slowly sank in. Once more he looked at the facts, and considered his options.

Unfortunately, there were only two: either go with the Autobots or go off on his own. He really didn't want to take part in a war, as he had spent a good part of his life as a scientist. Certainly he knew how to fight (all tetrajets got basic training), and certainly he would be the first to admit he was not well versed in the art of diplomacy (he left that to Skyfire), but first and foremost, he considered himself a scientist, not a warrior.

However, if his world was as bad off as Prime had suggested, then that likely meant there was little reason to return. Then another thought struck him: he had had some ideas about clean methods of gathering energon prior to the final expedition he and Skyfire went on, as well as a non-lethal weapons system. He hadn't had the opportunity to explore those ideas prior to leaving Cybertron the last time, and the mission didn't allow him the chance to get them recorded, as there were more pressing concerns. Perhaps with access to the Autobots' resources he might be able to see if they would be workable.

Further, he didn't see Skyfire among these mechs. Maybe they could help find him, or at least, find out what had happened to him.

And given what happened today, there was more than just a little chance that these "Decepticons" would be very unwilling to let his refusal slide. Especially the one called Megatron. Leaving would just make him a moving target.

In truth there really was only one option. He didn't know if he could trust them completely, but for now, he needed to accept their protection.

Starscream lifted his gaze. Optimus Prime still stood there with his hand extended. Starscream reached up and grasped the outstretched one, looking Prime straight in the optics.

"Starscream," he stated. "My designation is Starscream."


	4. Reaching an Understanding

**A/N: **Hey all! My writer's block for this story has subsided, so here's a new post to entertain you whilst I work on Pariah. This one deals with Starscream and Brawn. I have done research on Brawn, but know there might be mistakes. If there are, please let me know so I can work on fixing those.

**Time unit**:  
_decacycle - _3 Earth weeks  
_klik _- 1 Earth minute  
_solar cycle_ - 1 planetary rotation

* * *

_**Three weeks after Hoover Dam**_

Starscream walked down the halls of the _Ark_.

It had been a decacycle since his awakening from stasis, and he was still finding the transition difficult. While his initial assessment of some of them being friendly had proven accurate, he had also caught several other mechs whispering in the halls, stopping only when they either noticed his approach or saw him looking. Those particular mechs usually wore hostile looks. Others seemed uncertain of how to approach him, and just stared, averting their optics when they realized they had caught his attention. A few seemed friendly enough, though. Starscream chuckled as he remembered how the one called Wheeljack approached him.

_The solar cycle after his arrival at the _Ark, _Starscream had been in the medbay, waiting for Ratchet. The medic had been insistent that he come for a scan to determine if his systems were functioning properly and to get his medical history. At the time, Starscream was tempted to tell him to slag off as he'd had a stressful wake-up call, but something in the medic's optics had convinced him to hold his glossa for the time being. He'd also noticed a few of the larger mechs backing off at that look. Starscream smirked a bit as a few possibilities occurred to him. It might be fun to try and bait this one eventually, but he'd toe the line for now, just to throw him off a bit, and observe others to find out how best to goad him._

"You're_ the flier everyone's talking about!"_

_The voice broke Starscream out of his plotting. He looked up to see a green and white mech with a facemask and headfins approaching him, his optics bright, and his frame type just as strange as the others he'd noticed since his awakening. Before the tetrajet could even frame a reply, the strange mech had grabbed his hand and started shaking it._

"_Starscream, right? Name's Wheeljack, Chief Engineer of the Autobots! Pleased to meet you finally!" The headfins were flashing a bright yellow, and the voice had a jovial tone to it. _

_Briefly stunned by this 'Wheeljack's' actions, Starscream didn't even think of pulling his hand away. _

_Then something Wheeljack said sunk in. "'Finally'?" He asked cautiously._

_Wheeljack suddenly seemed a bit sheepish, and his headfins flashed a bit pinker. He dropped Starscream's hand, and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, that's right, you wouldn't know, would you?" His optics seemed to smile suddenly. "You were a legend in the Engineering and Biomechanics Department at the Academy! Some of those inventions you came up with were amazing! Always wanted to work with you, and now that you're here, maybe you'd be willing to...?" His voice trailed off, a hopeful tone in it._

_Starscream just stared at him, optics blinking, not quite sure what to say. However, he couldn't quite ignore the twinges of pride he felt at this mech's slight case of hero worship. His mind flashed back to the thoughts he'd had when Prime had introduced himself. He would prefer to work with no one but Skyfire, but Skyfire wasn't here, and it was unlikely he'd be able to begin his attempts to track him down any time soon._

_And he would need help for those projects he had in mind..._

"_I don't see a problem with it," he finally responded._

_Wheeljack's headfins once more flashed yellow. He thanked Starscream profusely, and after about three kliks of that, he turned and fled from the room, saying he couldn't wait to tell Perceptor the news._

_All Starscream could do was shake his head. _That has to be the craziest mech I've ever met.

Starscream grinned. Wheeljack was crazy and accident-prone, but he did seem to enjoy his work, and didn't seem to have the latent biases towards Seekers and war-frames that others had. Minibots could be the worst when it came to that. Starscream wasn't sure why. He could only guess that there was either some type of jealousy in terms of size and ability or there was a strong history of past mistreatment by war-frames towards the minis. Starscream strongly suspected the latter, given some of the comments he'd heard in the past regarding the mini-frame set.

Besides the friendly and hostile types, there were the cautious ones. A few of the front-liners had been as suspicious of him as most of the minis had, but as the story spread about how he'd helped one of their own at risk of his own life, the distrust had become a bit less prominent, and most started to see him as a hero.

Starscream couldn't deny that it fed his ego a bit to be seen that way, but it also made him uncomfortable as well. He'd done what any mech with an iota of concern for his fellow mech would have done. It had nothing to do with faction, just simple decency.

The Seeker just kept walking the halls as he pondered the situation he had fallen into. All things considered, he didn't like it one bit. Yes, he needed the Autobots' protection, as it wouldn't be safe for him to go out alone for quite a while, but over the past decacycle, it had started to become clearer to him he was going to have to make a decision soon regarding the level of his involvement.

What should he do?

As Starscream continued to ponder this question, he turned the corner of the next corridor.

And in his distraction, he failed to notice the ambush waiting for him.

* * *

In a nearby corridor, a certain minibot named Brawn was having his own troubled thoughts.

There were four things that Brawn hated: Cowards, non-combatants, Decepticons, and Seekers. Of course, the last three items were often considered as a major part of the first group, anyway. Brawn had a physical strength that was rare for a minibot, and was a fighter by nature, so he had a very difficult time understanding why mechs such as scientists didn't fight. Decepticons and Seekers were self-explanatory as far as he was concerned. They attacked like cowards, stabbing you in the back when you least expected it.

After an incident where he witnessed Perceptor sharpshooting something out of the sky, he began to change his tune a bit regarding non-combatants. Previously, he had been bullying Perceptor, and even Wheeljack came in for a bit due to his failed experiments and weapons. After the incident with Perceptor, though, he had started to think a little, and decided that just because one was unable to go into battle, that did not necessarily mean that they lacked the ability to fight, they just used their skills in a different form to assist. Being a proud mech, however, Brawn never did verbally apologize to either of the two scientists, but he started to take on the unofficial duty of bodyguard to the pair.

Decepticons and Seekers were another story. Decepticons attacked from behind, ganged up on you and used dirty tactics to bring you down. Seekers dove in, strafed you, and then dodged shots as they swirled back up into the sky. The tactics they used were unfair in Brawn's optics, and Seekers were the worst of the lot.

Then Brawn's world was shaken once more, by a Seeker no less.

Starscream fit into two of the categories Brawn usually denigrated. He was a scientist, and he was a Seeker. That alone was a contradiction for Brawn. Besides using dirty tactics, Seekers were low-life military builds with no sense in their heads (although even he couldn't deny two of the Command Trine seemed to have more processor than the rest), and had no business having any other kind of specialization. Yet Starscream did, and not only that, he was a better engineer than Wheeljack, which even that mech acknowledged. In fact, he spoke of Starscream as being one of the best in the field.

But that wasn't what shook Brawn's opinions. No, what did that was the tetrajet's actions when they first met: in spite of his disorientation and confusion in the midst of the battle the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting over who got to him first, he had wandered out there and helped Brawn.

The Jeep had been hit by a lucky shot from Astrotrain. When he'd seen the Seeker's face leaning over him, he hadn't wanted the Seeker to touch him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been in much of a position to argue. Some of his power relays had shorted, and he couldn't move. All he could do was glower at the mech. Then the bizarre first impression was burned in when Megatron had stood over them both, pointing his fusion cannon at them and demanding to know what Starscream was doing, helping the enemy. The Seeker's response had stunned him.

"_I see only a Cybertronian in need of help. I don't see an enemy."_

A decacycle later, those words still rang through Brawn's processor when he glimpsed the Seeker. Those words had been hard to reconcile with his views of Seekers. Seekers were Decepticons, period. And Brawn knew full well he was not the only Autobot to believe this.

However, those Autobots hadn't glimpsed what Brawn had. Most of them had not seen the defiant look on Starscream's face as he responded to Megatron, had not heard the same tone in the words he spoke.

In Brawn's opinion, that took bearings, something he wouldn't have normally associated with a Seeker or any other war-frame.

Since that day, Brawn hadn't had the opportunity to speak to the Seeker, not even to thank him. That wasn't to say he hadn't been thinking about it, though.

Brawn had gotten the impression from the way the Seeker had spoken and acted that there was some degree of pride there. He wasn't sure how much, but he knew better than anyone the concept of pride, and that injuring it would be a big mistake. Since he spent enough time around Perceptor and Wheeljack, and he knew Starscream did by virtue of his profession, he decided to talk to Perceptor about how best to approach the Seeker.

Perceptor had confirmed Starscream's reputation for being proud, and explained why: he had excelled in his chosen fields of Biomechanics and Exploration. His flying ability was also unmatched as far as Perceptor knew. He did explain that Starscream did have a touchy temper, and did not like asking for help, not even if the problem was almost out of his control. In fact, Perceptor could not recall Starscream ever asking for help. That wasn't to say that such an event had not happened, Perceptor stressed, for he and Starscream worked in diverse fields, and it was possible his absent partner could say otherwise. Perceptor either would not or could not say more. Brawn wasn't entirely sure which.

While this information was somewhat helpful, it didn't quite solve the minibot's problem of how to thank the 'jet. Brawn knew he had a reputation of being tough and proud, just as Starscream was known to be proud, and by now it was likely the tri-color knew that the mech he'd saved disliked Seekers. It wouldn't help he hung out with the minibots who were most suspicious of Starscream. Probably thought of him as an ungrateful little glitch, now that Brawn thought about it.

As he walked down Corridor E-17, the Jeep was still trying to figure out how to thank the 'jet and save face when he heard voices from the adjacent hallway.

"Hey, hold him for me, would ya?"

A look around the corner revealed three minibots and Starscream. Normally, Brawn would have been content to watch a good fight, and a Seeker against three minis…well, they wouldn't have stood much of a chance. However, the Seeker was on the ground, on his front, and two of Brawn's fellow minis, Gears and Huffer, were each holding down a wing with their feet while Cliffjumper was sitting on Starscream's back with his left arm around the other mech's neck.

"Seekers don't belong here," hissed Cliffjumper into Starscream's audial. "Go to the Decepticons where you belong."

Brawn wouldn't say he was the smartest mech around, but he was smart enough to know that the three had made a big mistake. Not only had they managed to take Starscream by surprise somehow and jump him from behind, they had also pinned him down in one of a flier's most vulnerable locations. From his vantage point, the orange and brown mech could see what the others could not. The Seeker's optics were full of rage, and somehow Brawn knew that they would be deactivated as soon as Starscream was able to get up. They had roused his temper, that was clear.

And in that moment, Brawn knew what he needed to do. After sending a quiet comm. ping to Prowl with his coordinates and a request to come to his location, he made his presence known.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Cliffjumper looked up at him with a grin.

"Hey, Brawl, you're just in time. We're just trying to convince this Seeker to relocate. Mind helping?"

"Of course," Brawn replied calmly. Cliffjumper looked down at Starscream with a nasty grin, not seeing Brawn deliver a nasty uppercut to Gears' face. The sound of Gears hitting the wall distracted his attention, and before Cliffjumper could fully register what had happened, Huffer had slid down the wall, joining Gears on the floor. By this time, Starscream was now able to push himself up off the floor, and he very quickly did so, dislodging a surprised Cliffjumper, who ended up in the minibot pile.

"Hey, I thought you said you'd help!" yelped Gears.

"I did," said Brawn with a smirk. "I just didn't say _who_ I was going to help."

"You traitor," hissed Cliffjumper. All three got up and moved towards Brawn.

But they didn't even get the chance to touch him as a stern voice joined the gathering.

"Is something going on here?"

All of the mechs in the hall looked towards the sound, and saw Prowl standing there, hands on hips, a cold look on his face.

"Prowl! Uh, the three of us were just…"Cliffjumper sputtered.

"Let me guess, picking another fight," Prowl finished. "Gears, Huffer, Cliffjumper, my office, now. Brawn, Starscream, I will contact you both later for your version of events."

Both mechs nodded. The three troublemakers were escorted away, grumbling threats of revenge against Brawn for later. Brawn didn't really care. He would deal with them later like he always did. Besides, they were giving Prowl more ammunition for punishment anyway.

Starscream just looked down at the smaller mech, more than a little disgruntled. He had been minding his own business when he'd been jumped, by three _minibots_ no less, and then a fourth comes to his rescue. The mech he had saved a decacycle before, in fact.

A bit uncomfortable with the situation, Starscream gave vent to his discomfort and annoyance the only way he could.

"I didn't _ask_ for your help you know. I could have dealt with them myself."

And to his surprise, the minibot chuckled.

Then he shrugged, an amused half-smile on his face. "Yeah, I think you could have. Dealt with Cliff pretty well after the others were off your wings, I'll admit."

For a long moment, neither of them spoke, Brawn just looking at Starscream with that annoying half-smile and Starscream looking at Brawn with a somewhat startled expression.

Then Starscream smirked as the realization of what the minibot had done sank in. He too chuckled.

"I suppose we are even now," he finally said.

"I suppose we are," Brawn answered. "See you in Prowl's office later to watch them get in more trouble?" The last said in a tone of smug satisfaction.

"Of course," the Seeker responded in the same tone, walking past the other mech and down the hall out of Brawn's sight. As he continued on, the smirk changed into a grin. Even if he hadn't come to any clear decision about his future, it seemed he had picked up both an ally and a worthy sparring partner of sorts.

He would have to tell Perceptor and Wheeljack about this later.

Brawn's half-smile didn't fade as he watched Starscream walk around the corner. He still didn't like Seekers very much, probably never would, but something told him he had reached an understanding with this one. That alone made it worth what he would have to put up with later.

Brawn turned around and continued on his way.

As far as he was concerned, life had just become a lot more interesting.


	5. Negotiating

**A/N:** First post of the year! Believe it or not, my muse has finally returned for this story. Given how serious Pariah is becoming, I decided to treat my readers to a slightly lighter piece, and provide proof at the same time that I am not a Prowl-hater, no matter what else I have written about him.

Going on a year since I first posted. Kind of fitting I put up this chapter just in time for that.

Beta'ed by **Tinna Minor**. Thanks very much for your help! ^^

* * *

"You called for me, Prime?"

Optimus Prime looked up from the latest set of plans for Autobot City he'd been going over to see Starscream standing in the doorway of his office.

The Seeker had become a familiar fixture there over the last few Earth months, now and again coming in to ask Prime questions regarding the war or to discuss the latest requests the humans had made in regards to him. It was the most recent request that had resulted in Prime calling him down to visit this morning.

"I did. Please come in, Starscream." As the Seeker complied, Optimus chuckled. "You know, you can call me Optimus." Although the mech's behavior during the time he'd been staying with them had shown a rather caustic individual who seemed to have little respect for authority, Starscream had never referred to him by his given name for some reason, always preferring the formality.

Starscream shrugged as he walked in. "You earned my respect. Deal with it." he said briskly, glancing around the office as usual, not expecting to see anything different. The walls were the same cream color they always were, and the desk was the same simple design. The few cushioned chairs and benches around were the same as always. "You could use a better designer in here, you know that? At least the paint color is less garish than the halls out there." he commented as he sat down.

Prime chuckled. As observant as the Seeker was, he'd apparently failed to notice a new detail about his office. "Sunstreaker said something similar a few solar cycles ago, and told me he was going to bring me something to 'brighten it up', as he put it."

Starscream rolled his optics at the mention of the frontliner's name. About a half-orn after his encounter with Brawl, Sunstreaker and his idiot brother, Sideswipe had tried to prank him. Apparently, they'd laced a pitcher of energon with a mixture laced with nanites that would both bleach out and brighten a mech's colors (stolen from Wheeljack, he'd later learned), and offered it to Starscream as a "welcoming" present. Unfortunately for them, he'd already learned about the pair's reputation from Wheeljack, and suspected he'd been added to their list. He chuckled at the memory of how he'd turned it back on them. Instead of drinking any himself, _he'd_ offered _them_ a drink first, saying that such a friendly gift should be shared.

Oh, they'd tried to refuse, but when he put them on the spot by asking if there was anything wrong with the energon, they'd had no choice but to accept. Starscream had filled up three cubes, and after they'd toasted, the pair gulped theirs down, while Starscream just held his. The results had been immediate. Sideswipe turned a brilliant neon pink, while Sunstreaker had gone a blinding shade of orange. Sunstreaker had been furious about it and stormed out. Sideswipe on the other hand, had pronounced himself impressed. Sunstreaker had been sulking and avoiding him since and Sideswipe had made no further pranking attempts. It seemed that as much an idiot as he was, he was capable of learning _some_ lessons about who not to mess with.

Even the stoic Prowl had wondered why they left him alone, and was amused when Starscream finally told him the tale.

Drawing himself back to the present, he responded to Prime's comment. "And just how did he eventually manage to do that? By bringing in a trophy limb to hang on the wall?"

Optimus smiled behind his mask as he shook his head. The 'jet was as fully aware of Sunstreaker's reputation as anyone else on the base, that was clear. But it seemed there were still a few things he didn't know. "Nothing like that," he replied, motioning behind him.

Starscream glanced idly. Then he did a double take. Behind the Prime was a brilliantly done nightscape. The image displayed shining white towers and spires with a smaller maze of landbridges between them, with Cybertron's twin moons in the background. The buildings were lit up in their own light, with the glow of the moons outlining them, making the effect more striking. The sky was a striking mixture of blue and black with a smattering of stars, all in pinpoint. Some vehicles could be seen on the landbridges. It was clear that not a single detail was missing. The artist had a good optic.

Starscream had not seen such images since visiting the Art Museum in Crystal City. While not an art connoisseur by any means, he certainly appreciated a good painting, and this was among one of the most brilliant he'd ever seen. "The vain sunflower did that?" At Prime's nod, he shook his head. "I'm going to have to revise my opinion of him, it seems."

"I can ask him to do one for you if you'd like," Optimus offered, hoping it could be a peace offering between the two.

Starscream shook his head. "He'd refuse on principle. He didn't like me ruining his paint job, never mind they planned to mess with mine."

Optimus remembered that particular incident well. He, like Prowl, had been amused by the whole thing. Prowl even had still-captures of the two wearing those colors, courtesy of Jazz. Come to think of it, even Red Alert had asked for a couple. "I can ask for another for myself, and make it a gift to you; Sunstreaker won't have to know. Anything in particular you would like?"

Starscream pondered. If he asked for a Vosian landscape, Sunstreaker would know, and that would negate the secrecy...After a moment, he nodded and answered quietly, "I always liked the gardens outside Crystal City..."

"Done, then." Prime looked away from the painting and focused his gaze on the Seeker. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you to my office today."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Not really. I assume the humans have had a few comments to make about me again. Either that or you're going to try and recruit me, which I doubt since I made it quite clear several orns ago what my preferences were."

Optimus nodded. A few Earth weeks after his arrival, and the morning after the incident with Brawl, Starscream gave Prime his answer concerning whether or not he would officially join the Autobots. His decision was that he would help them as needed, but would officially remain neutral. While it hadn't gone over well with a few of his officers, it had been Prowl (of all mechs) who'd pointed out that the Seeker knew little of their war, and he _was_ staying with them instead of just taking off as it was within his right to do.

When Prime informed the U.S. Government of the decision, they'd requested that Starscream take on a mode that would distinguish him from the other Seekers so they wouldn't shoot him down by accident, which the mech did a few weeks later. And the choice of alt-form was the eventual reason for the current discussion. Apparently, Starscream's choice, once it was known, had created a few waves in Washington, D.C. Prime had had to smooth things over, while also taking the time to point out that not only was Starscream not an Autobot, but given how they'd held and experimented on him for so long, the humans were lucky he was willing to help them at all since he hadn't taken that news very well once he was told. After a number of such discussions, the government conceded. But there was one thing they pointed out which Prime agreed to bring up to the Seeker.

"You are aware how your decision to take on the form of an experimental craft, the Russian Sukhoi Su-47 _Berkut_, was received by the U.S. Government," he began solemnly.

Starscream's face hardened. As a scientist, he could well understand the desire to learn something through experimenting. However, the fact that_ he_ was treated as one of those experiments and not even considered as a living being rankled.

"I'm not changing my form, Prime. It's bad enough that my tetrajet form has caused me to have to deal with the idiots who consider me an enemy, in spite of how I've never been involved in your war. It's also annoying that I was used as an experiment for this race's advancement. I did what they asked, and chose a different mode from the Decepticon Seekers, which is just as well since I have no desire to be lumped in with them. I'm not changing it again." The worst part had been losing his original colors. He looked so ordinary now.

"I'm not asking you to, Starscream. But your choice...," Prime paused, thinking of how best to put this. Finally, he decided to go with the truth. "You chose the form of an experimental spycraft of a country that has long been at odds with this one for a number of reasons dating back nearly a full vorn. Seeing such a craft over the cities is liable to create panic. Not only that, they're going to need to explain to Russia how they have come into possession of such a jet since there is supposed to be only one of its kind. Diplomatically, you've put them in a hard position."

The black 'jet growled. Prime continued, hoping to forestall an argument. "However, I did point out to them that they placed no restrictions on the form you chose, and that given the circumstances, they were lucky that you were going to help them at all. It took some time, but they eventually agreed to explain to the Russians the truth of the matter and accept the mode you chose - on one condition."

Starscream glared, his optics glowing a brilliant scarlet. "And what condition would that be?" His voice held a barely restrained anger.

"Neutrals do not normally wear a symbol of allegiance. In your case, though, given the fact that the alt-form you've chosen is from a country with whom this one has tensions, plus the fact that Seekers are considered to be Decepticons, they requested you wear a symbol. There likely still will be a few issues, but donning a symbol to your wings would be the quickest way to prove that you are a Cybertronian jet, and not an Earth one." As Starscream opened his mouth, likely to argue, Optimus interjected one last comment. "This is nonnegotiable, Starscream. It won't be accepted otherwise."

Starscream was clearly furious. He'd lost so much, and now more was being taken from him. Still...

He looked at Prime as a bit of calm found its way through his processor. The mech had gone out and put himself on the line for him. He'd risked a lot arguing for him, and most Autobots had accepted him in part because of the Prime. Was it really worth losing this support just so he could defy a particular group of humans?

After a few moments of silence, Starscream came to a decision. Like it or not, he knew by now he couldn't just leave. Since the scene with Brawl, he'd learned both from stories from Perceptor and Teletraan I about what Cybertron now looked like. His home was devastated and Crystal City was completely gone; Skyfire was still missing; the Decepticons wanted him dead...Where would he go? He knew _that_ answer perfectly well.

There was nowhere else to go.

"Very well," he stated in a stiff voice. "I'll accept their condition, but _I'll_ choose the symbol." He'd be damned if he allowed anyone else to have a further say in this, particularly a group of bureaucratic humans.

Optimus nodded, knowing how difficult this must be for the proud Seeker to accept. "I see no problem with that," he replied calmly. "Do you have something in mind?"

Starscream shook his head. "Not just yet. I'll think it over and go to Ratchet in a few solar cycles with my final decision." He stood up, his face and wings tense. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Wheeljack I'd give him a hand with his new project."

Optimus gave another nod. "I'll let Ratchet know you'll be coming to visit shortly." Starscream nodded stiffly and turned to leave.

When Starscream reached the door, he paused, but didn't turn around. Prime tensed a bit, not sure what to expect.

"I'd also like a copy of that Iacon nightscape."

Prime relaxed. "Done."

As the door closed behind the Seeker, Prime sat back and began studying the plans again, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by a comm. beep.

_::Prime here::_

_::How did it go?::_

_::As well as one could expect. But he is willing to take on a symbol::_

_::Perceptor did say he could be agreeable with the right motivation::_

_::True enough. In this case, it took two paintings and a few arguments he couldn't ignore::_

Prime could almost see Prowl's smirk when he replied. _::Sunstreaker is not going to be told who requested them, I assume::_

_::No. At least this means he won't be involved in pranks for some time::_

_::An unexpected benefit. I will look forward to seeing what he chooses. Knowing him, it should be interesting::_

_::Indeed. I need to look at these plans, Prowl. I will get back to you on them shortly::_

_::Understood. Prowl out::_

_::Prime out::_

Optimus' gaze fixed briefly on the wall as he ended the comm. call, pondering the ended the comm. call. Although he hadn't told Prowl, he could admit to himself he had been a bit concerned about how that meeting would go. But it seemed that Starscream understood the ramifications and was willing to be reasonable.

Now all he could do was wait and see what Starscream would select.

Prime went back to perusing the plans.

* * *

EDIT: For those who want to know or have forgotten, the symbols Starscream eventually chose are mentioned in Chapter 4 of Intorqueo de Fortuna.


	6. Breaking the Ice

**A/N:** Recently, I decided to discontinue the story due to personal reasons. However, it seems there are readers who are interested in this, so after a small amount of thought, I came up with an idea to keep this going. The following story takes place during the latter part of Chapter 5 of Intorqueo de Fortuna.

**Warning**: Minor swearing

Time units for G1 (Source: TF Wiki):  
_solar cycle - 1 day_

* * *

_"When you hold a grudge, you want someone else's sorrow to reflect your level of hurt but the two rarely meet"_ - Steve Maraboli, _Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

* * *

"Hey, 'Screams."

Starscream looked up from the datapad he'd been reading to see Jazz standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. He let out an exasperated huff from his vents.

"Jazz, this is probably the thousandth time I've said this, stop calling me that nickname."

Jazz's grin got wider. "Got your attention though, didn't it? 'Sides, would ya prefer I call you Screamer?"

Starscream glared. _That would be even worse_. Aloud, he said, "I'd prefer you called me by my correct designation."

Jazz shrugged. "I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Starscream shook his head, giving up this particular exchange as a lost cause. He took one last look at the datapad and bookmarked the paragraph he'd been reading before setting it down. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be getting back to it in the next few Earth minutes, not with Jazz in the room. The silver mech had a habit of pestering you until he got what he wanted. Starscream decided to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could get back to his reading.

"Is there a point to this visit, Jazz?" His tone was annoyed. "I was going over some of Perceptor's theories to see if they'd be workable."

The grin faded from Jazz's face. "As a matter of fact, yeah...Yeah, there is." He stepped completely into the room and shut the door behind him. He stopped in front of the table. "I came to talk to ya about Skyfire."

The Seeker's face and optics hardened at the mention of the name. "If that's the case, you can turn around and leave." His tone was dark. "I'm not in the mood to discuss that slagger right now."

"Ya haven't been 'in the mood' to discuss him for the last few solar cycles." Jazz's tone was grim. "All you've done is just watch as the troublemakers give _him _trouble. Haven't asked him if he's okay and haven't even tried to stop 'em."

Starscream's optics narrowed, and he replied harshly, "And I'm supposed to care about that, why?" His mind flashed back to that party just a few days before, the night Wheeljack had dropped that bombshell. He'd been stunned by the revelation that had been made and that Skyfire had confirmed: That he'd never even tried to get help for him, that he'd abandoned both him and his home planet. Starscream had been furious when he'd learned that, and punched his former partner. Since then, Skyfire had been subjected to quite a bit of harassment from what he'd heard. Starscream, for his own part, had been too upset to care and simply refused to speak to his old "friend" since then. "He's getting what he deserves, as far I'm concerned."

Jazz's own optics narrowed behind his visor. He'd expected that Starscream would still be upset, but the jet's words struck him as needlessly cruel. Sure, the shuttle had made a mistake, but Jazz privately thought the best punishment for Skyfire would be to live with the guilt of what he'd done, and at least he'd admitted his actions when confronted rather than accuse Wheeljack of lying. That counted for a bit in Jazz's book.

"And you don't think those punches and comments you gave him weren't enough?" he responded coolly. "Starscream, he's had glyphs painted on his door, mechs stand outside his quarters during night cycle and call him every name they can think of, he's been shoved in the halls 'accidentally' whenever he leaves his quarters, and you're telling me you don't care about _any_ of that?"

"And why should I? He ran away without even trying to get help, Jazz. And when he saw me again, he tried to hide the truth from me, hoping I'd never find out." The words were spoken bitterly. "He doesn't seem to have cared about I would feel about that, so I don't see a reason to care about him, either."

Jazz raised a browridge. _Ah_, _so that's it._ "I see where you're comin' from, but at least Skyfire admitted it. He could have just kept on lyin' even after Wheeljack said what he did."

Starscream didn't reply. Taking that as a cue, Jazz continued. "Look, you've told us a lotta stories 'bout Skyfire, how he helped ya start out, how he defended ya from a lot of the bullies and how he gave ya the encouragement ya needed when things got pretty rough. You've even regaled us with the stories of your travels. When it comes to Skyfire, ya talked more than Bluestreak does on a good day." He grinned a bit as he said that. "And now you're goin' to abandon him after he made the mistake of doin' the same thing?"

"Get out of here, Jazz." Spoken through clenched dentals. The saboteur wasn't about to let up, though.

"I know he's tried to talk to ya and you've refused to give him the time of day. Slag it all, Starscream, he's gonna be leavin' as soon as Ratchet clears him, and I'd say it'd be bad enough for him to leave here under suspicion of bein' a secret 'Con without havin' his best friend throw him to the turbowolves."

That was it. Starscream shot to his feet and shouted, "I said, 'Get out'!"

Jazz decided he'd pushed just far enough for the moment and shrugged. "'Kay. I'll shut up now." He turned and headed for the door. As he opened it, he gave one final shot. "Ya know, I heard that the latest glyphs on his door referred to him as a traitor and a 'Con. I seem to recall a certain someone havin' those epithets pointed in his direction, and not too long ago at that."

Without another word, he left the room, leaving those words to gather what fruit they may.

Starscream sank down in his seat, once more reliving those first difficult days after he'd arrived. Certain minis had been vicious and relentless in their insults, and on top of that, he'd had to deal with those of his own class considering him a traitor because he'd helped an Autobot, never mind he hadn't heard of their war before.

Starscream shook his head. He didn't want to think about the situation right now. He needed to get back to work. He'd promised Perceptor he'd do an analysis on which of his theories would be workable for future projects and experiments.

He picked up the datapad and started to read.

But all the while, Jazz's words kept ringing through his processor: _ "...now you're goin' to abandon him after he made the mistake of doin' the same thing?"_

Unable to concentrate, Starscream set the pad on the table and bowed his head. His fists clenched. _Damn you, Jazz_.

* * *

_::Jazz to Optimus.::_

_::Yes, Jazz?::_

_::Started the ball rollin', just like ya asked.::_

_::And?::_

_::I think I got through a little. He didn't react well to a few things I said. Good sign.::_

_::We can hope, Jazz. We can hope. Keep at it. This needs to be resolved between them.::_

_::Sure thing, Boss 'Bot. Jazz out.::_


	7. Reconciling

**A/N**: Vacation does wonders for one's creativity, that's for sure. While I was taking it easy, this little chapter decided to be written. This is actually one of the two ideas I had that was post-Intorqueo de Fortuna, but was put aside first for lack of progress, then later, interest. This chapter takes place after the final chapter of the original story, and is an answer to those who've wondered whether or not Starscream and Skyfire ever heard from each other again.

**Warnings**: none

**Time units**:  
_Stellar Cycle_ - One year  
_Joor_ - Cybertronian hour (6.5 Earth hours)

* * *

_"If there is to be reconciliation, first there must be truth." - _Timothy B. Tyson, _Blood Done Sign my Name: A True Story_

* * *

_*ping*_

Starscream let out an exasperated sigh through his vents upon receiving the unexpected comm. alert.

_This better be important. If it's the slagging Twins again..._He'd just finished cleaning up after his latest project and really didn't need any more hassles today.

He answered his comm., growling a bit as he did so.

_::Starscream here, and if it's you two Pitspawn calling to pester me...::_

_::Hello, Starscream.:: _Starscream jolted. That voice most certainly was not that of the Twins, and more than that, was certainly unexpected. After Skyfire's departure six of this planet's months ago, the Seeker had never stopped feeling doubtful about whether or not he would be hearing from his old friend again, in spite of his promise and Prime's reassurances.

_::Skyfire?::_

_::Don't sound so pleased to hear from me,::_ was the dry response. _::One would think you weren't expecting this call.::_

Starscream moved over to a chair, sitting down before responding again. _::Actually, I wasn't...I mean...::_ He wasn't quite sure what to say.

On his side of the commlink, Skyfire found himself feeling a bit disappointed about the reaction he'd received from his friend. But when he thought about it, the Valkyrie found he could understand why. While the chances were that the hurt and anger Starscream felt concerning the revelations over Skyfire's actions had likely lessened a bit further over the past half stellar cycle since their last meeting, there was still the trust issue to consider. More than likely, Starscream really _hadn't _been expecting his call, doubting he'd ever hear from Skyfire again, in spite of the promise he'd exacted.

Skyfire couldn't really blame the Seeker for doubting him. _I have a long way to go, it seems. Well, at least I can make a start here._

_::I did promise, Starscream. As I recall, you said one of the conditions of my eventual forgiveness from you would be getting in touch from time to time.::_

_::I know. Prime felt you would, too.::_

Now _that_ was something that Skyfire hadn't expected to hear. _::Seriously?::_

Starscream felt the same sense of amused exasperation now that he had the day of Skyfire's departure when Optimus had come out there to offer his own two credits. _::Yes, and not only that, the reason he asked you when you were leaving was so that he could let me know so I would come out there to speak with you. Slagger set us up.:: _As annoyed as he'd been then, he couldn't help but chuckle over it shortly afterwards. Prime certainly knew how to manage them all, that was for sure.

_::I see.:: _The tone was dry, and less than amused. There were some things Skyfire didn't appreciate, and being set up was one of them. _::I'm glad you seem to be entertained by this.::_

Starscream shrugged. _::Wasn't thrilled at the time, but given the circumstances...I found I really couldn't be too upset about it.::_

There was a moment's pause as Skyfire thought over what his friend had said. _::No, I guess not.:: _The tone was quiet. _::So what have you been up to?::_

For the next half joor, the two old friends engaged in calm conversation, talking about Starscream's projects (as usual, Skyfire provided his own little bit of insight and pointed out where Starscream needed to adjust some small details), and Skyfire's own travels (Starscream couldn't help but laugh when Skyfire described his brief stay on the Junk planet. It was just too bizarre).

Finally, Starscream decided to ask the one question that had been bothering him since Skyfire's departure. He wasn't sure why it had been, just that it was. The more he thought over the events leading up to his accident, he had just found himself wondering..._::Skyfire?:: _he began tentatively.

_::Yes?:: _Skyfire sounded a bit puzzled by the change in tone.

_::I need to know. Did you ever blame yourself in any way for what happened to me?::_

Skyfire was taken slightly aback. Yes, he had in part. It had been his suggestion they visit that galaxy after all, but that hadn't been the reason he'd failed to return there or to Cybertron in all that time. _No, wait..._Skyfire focused on that event once more. He'd been afraid to return to Cybertron because of what he'd believed would happen to him, but he'd also never planned to return to that sector where Starscream had been lost. But there'd been no reason for that notion.

Except perhaps the underlying guilt and self-blame he'd felt. He'd thought it resentment towards the planet, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it hadn't been spurred on by those two emotions.

_::Yes,:: _he admitted finally. _::For a while after I left "Earth", I did feel responsible for what happened to you. If I hadn't made that suggestion to visit the galaxy...::_

_::Skyfire, don't.::_ Starscream cut him off sharply. _::It wasn't your fault. Yes, you virtually blackmailed me into going on, but I could have still turned and left you to explore on your own. Or simply stayed and waited a short time before returning.:: _A slightly uneasy pause. _::Or I could have been paying attention to my own sensors instead of joyflying after I was done with my scans.::_

If Skyfire had been in his alt-mode, his optics would have widened at the revelation. _::What was that?::_

_::You heard me the first time:: _was the tired response. _::I made my own choices, Skyfire, and I paid for them. I don't want you to ever again think you had anything to do with what happened to me.::_

Skyfire didn't answer for a long time. After a while, Starscream thought perhaps that Skyfire had disconnected the link, and was just about to cut it off on his own side when he received the response: _::I wish I'd known that.:: _Skyfire's voice sounded a little annoyed. Starscream couldn't blame him. _::No way you could have. I wasn't exactly in any condition to tell you at the time, and then when we met again, I was just too happy to see you and didn't think about it. Then after that...:: _His voice trailed off.

_::After that, the slag hit the fan,:: _Skyfire finished. He really wanted to be upset with Starscream for this, but then again, what would it change in the end? Nothing really, when it came right down to it. They'd both made bad decisions and paid for them. _::Nothing to do about it now. Thank you for telling me.::_

_::You had the right to know.::_ Starscream paused. _::You know, I actually made Primus a promise that I'd listen to you from then on if I got out in one piece.::_

In spite of the seriousness of the earlier conversation, Skyfire wanted to laugh. _::I won't hold you to that under the circumstances.::_

On his end, Starscream grinned. _::Good. Knowing me, I probably wouldn't have been able to keep it anyway.::_

Now Skyfire did laugh. It had been far too long since he really had and it felt good to do so. _::No, probably not.:: _He checked his chronometer. _::I probably should let you go. I'll be reaching Space Station 801-D in a few more breems and I have to do some final checks before I get there.::_

On his end, Starscream couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, but understood. They'd had to cut conversations short for such purposes before when they'd travelled together. _::All right. Just let me know how things go there.::_

_::I will. Take care of yourself, and try not to do anymore joyflying in snowstorms, please.::_

Starscream laughed, knowing he deserved that jab. _::I promise, and you take care as well. Starscream out::_

The Seeker rose from his seat and headed for the door, feeling lighter of Spark. Skyfire had proven he could keep his word, and that gave Starscream some hope for the future. If that progress continued remained to be seen, but still...

_It's a start, and that's all that matters._


	8. Midnight Conversation

**A/N: **Found some inspiration for this, along with time to write. While admittedly I've been going in chronological order, I decided to be a little different here. This one is a step back in time and can be placed during the time period between chapters 5 & 6, and not too long after the events of the standalone First Christmas. As with chapter 7, it is not connected to any events that took place in Intorqueo.

To any Pariah fans, I will get a new chapter posted as soon as I can.

* * *

_What a fragging long shift. Where the Pit did Wheeljack get the idea to use nitroglycerin in that mixture?_

Starscream's engines released a strained growl as he sat down on one of the old couches in the semi-dark Rec Room. He had just left the clean-up of Wheeljack's lab a few minutes ago. A while back, the green and white mech had apparently decided it would be a good idea to start experimenting to see how some of the various Earth chemicals would react with their energon. Apparently, he wanted to improve the efficiacy of it, for them to be able to need less energon in their systems. While the concept was one that Starscream admittedly found intriguing, he also had to admit that it probably would have been a better idea had Wheeljack chosen a less volatile chemical. He'd decided to mix the energon with the nitroglycerin, but the moment the first drops had touched it, the lab had gone up.

Starscream sipped a bit at the energon cube he held and then leaned back. He and Percy had been working on a joint project for about ten hours when the explosion occurred. It had taken another seven hours to clean up the aftermath and extract Wheeljack, who was somehow still conscious enough to tell them what happened. He was currently in the medbay.

_Ratchet is going to kill him later. I swear to Primus, that mech never learns. _He shook his head, a look of grim amusement on his face. Wheeljack was a good scientist, no doubt about it, but he seemed to like experimenting with explosive substances a bit too much. _One would think that the first few explosions would convince him to stop._

But that was neither here nor there at the moment. All Starscream wanted to do was just finish his energon and recharge for a while in his berth.

Although...the couch _was_ pretty comfy...The Seeker settled back a bit more and shuttered his optics as he took another gulp of his energon.

"A credit for your thoughts."

The unexpected voice had Starscream jolting upright, optics wide, almost spilling what was left of his energon. _What the frag?!_

He glanced around, seeing no one at first. Then he heard a chuckle, a very familiar one. The Seeker shot an annoyed look in the direction of the sound. "Very funny, Mirage."

Another short laugh was heard, and the air shimmered briefly to reveal a blue and white mech standing in front of him, a small smile on his face and laughter in his optics. "My apologies," he said in a cultured voice. He motioned to the couch. "May I join you?"

Starscream felt a small amount of annoyance at the question. After the cycle he'd had, he really didn't feel like putting up with anymore slag, and that included a spy with an odd sense of humor. There were times when the tri-color felt that he hung out with Jazz a bit too much.

But then again, Mirage had never really done anything personally to him beyond his occasional sudden appearance...Starscream shrugged. "Go ahead," he replied in a brusque tone, motioning to the cushion to his left.

Mirage took the offered seat, sighing through his own vents as he did so. He watched the Seeker for a moment, taking in his tense posture and weighed that alongside how he'd answered his question. "Long day?" he asked curiously.

Starscream didn't answer for a moment as he swallowed another gulp of energon. When he did, all he said was "Wheeljack."

"Ah."Mirage said no more for the next few kliks. He glanced at the Seeker out of the corner of his optics briefly. Unlike most of the others (excepting Perceptor and Wheeljack), he'd had some knowledge of the Seeker. When the mech had first joined the Science Academy, he'd made some waves, for while there were a handful of fliers there, they came mainly from the spacefaring class. No Seeker had ever before applied, as Vosians were usually very reluctant to leave their city, and those that did normally didn't stay outside for any extended period. That one chose to do so had been the talk of the Towers for some time.

About ten thousand vorns later, both Starscream and another mech had vanished while on a mission, and the Academy had done nothing more than declare both missing and presumed dead, and held a memorial for the partner. It had created some talk then, too, but gradually, the Seeker faded from conversation, and soon the talk of rebellion had replaced the gossip concerning him, leaving him virtually forgotten. In fact, Mirage hadn't even made the connection when he learned about the humans finding a flying Cybertronian. When he'd seen the mech on the battlefield, he had thought the Seeker seemed vaguely familiar, but it wasn't until the mech had given his name that Mirage finally recognized him. He hadn't spoken up at the time, deeming it neither the right time or place, but when Jazz questioned him later on after learning the Seeker had lived in Crystal City, he'd told him what little he knew.

During that questioning, he'd learned the story of what happened to Starscream, but what happened to his partner remained a mystery. According to Jazz, he'd seemed a little depressed when he discovered they'd never heard of a mech called Skyfire, and Mirage confirmed that said mech had never returned to Crystal City.

Over the next several decacycles, Mirage had kept a discreet watch on the Seeker when he wasn't on missions, trying to gauge him as he interacted with the other mechs on the _Ark_, and later their human friends. Hound also filled him in on what happened when he wasn't there. There had been a lot of mistrust and suspicion on both sides, with only a handful willing to talk to him. It had hardly been a surprise, considering both that Seekers were long hated for what they'd done in the war and that Starscream was dealing with his own issues of being in stasis and then awakened only to find out how drastically the universe had changed. But things had thawed gradually, and even though Starscream still didn't seem willing to (as the humans said) "hang out" with them too often, he was interacting more now than he had at the start.

Mirage had made his own attempts (partly born out of a desire to speak to someone who would actually remember Crystal City), but the Seeker usually rebuffed him. He suspected that Jazz's constant pestering of Starscream, plus any stories the jet might have heard about him, had something to do with that.

The fact the jet was allowing Mirage to sit next to him now said a lot as far as the former noble was concerned.

Of course, it was as likely he was simply too exhausted to care.

"A credit for your thoughts."

Now it was Mirage's turn to be startled. He whirled his head around to see the Seeker looking at him, a slightly amused smirk on his face.

_Well, they do say turnabout is fair play_. Mirage chuckled, "I deserved that." Leaning back, he continued, "Just thinking about the past a bit."

"I see." Starscream swallowed the last bit of energon in his cube, and then dismissed the container. "Anything in particular?"

"Specifically how you came to be here," the spy answered quietly.

Starscream gave him a sharp glance. After a moment, he replied, "Definitely quite the introduction. It's not every orn you stumble out into a battlefield after just waking up, especially when it's the last thing you expect."

His optics dimmed, and his next words were spoken in a darker tone. "Also not every orn you have a gun placed at the back of your head for reasons you don't understand." That was something that he still had bad purges about in his recharge cycles.

Mirage didn't answer right away. He'd long suspected Starscream had isolated himself since his arrival in great part due to his realization of how far removed he was from everything. He now found himself wondering if Starscream had ever heard their side of the story, and if so, how much. Taking a chance, he said, "It was not intended you be awakened the way you were. The plan was that we would thaw you out at the site, with a few of the officers present in the chamber to explain things when you woke, while the rest of us were to stand watch in case the 'Cons should attack."

A bitter laugh came from the Seeker. "Sure didn't work out that way."

Mirage shook his head. "No. We didn't realize at the time that Soundwave had sent one of his cassettes to find out information on our activities. We moved as quickly as we could, but we almost weren't fast enough. The 'Cons got there just kliks before we did."

Starscream pondered Mirage's words for a klik or two. With what he had learned of Megatron and the Decepticons since, he could all too well imagine what might have happened next. With as confused and disoriented as he'd been, it likely wouldn't have taken too much for Megatron to convince him that they had his best interests in mind, and he wouldn't have realized what he'd gotten into until too late.

He shuddered, then shook his head. Some speculations were best left alone, and he had already had enough bad memory purges about that day.

"In any case," Mirage's words broke into his thoughts, "I didn't come here just to discuss that."

Starscream raised a browridge. "Oh?"

The Ligier nodded. "I have no personal memories of Vos, but like you, I have lived in Crystal City." He caught a brief flicker of pain in the Seeker's optics at the words, and continued: "Up until now, there is no one here I have been able to talk to who would remember even half the things I say about it and while I have friends who are willing to hear me out, they do not seem to quite understand at times. If you would ever like to share some memories with me, I would be glad to listen."

Mirage knew he was taking a chance. He'd heard how proud the Seeker was, and suspected Starscream would be insulted if he believed he was being pitied. But at the same time, he knew that it wasn't easy to speak of some things if it was believed no one would even listen to them, much less understand.

Starscream looked away, staring into his lap as he considered. There was no denying he missed Cybertron, particularly the two cities he'd lived in and it hurt to know that they were destroyed and everything he'd ever known was gone. While Perceptor and Wheeljack were good friends, and most of the other Autobots had done their best to make him feel welcome, he still felt removed from them, out of place. Ever since the day he'd told his story, no one had ever asked him about his life before they found him. Mirage's offer was tempting enough for that reason alone.

On the other hand, there was also the matter of Mirage being in the Autobot's elite spy force. By now, his neutrality was accepted for the most part (except by the few stubborn loud-mouthed slagheads), but who was to say this offer of the former noble wasn't just a way to keep tabs on him? Could he take that chance?

The Seeker considered what he knew of Mirage. Besides being a spy, he was also known to be a loner. Few really liked him in great part because of his noble background. The fact the Ligier had openly approached him several times seemed out of character from everything he'd heard from Percy and Jack. Yes, it could be an act, but still...

Starscream lifted his head. Skyfire had always told him he needed to be a bit less suspicious of others. Maybe just this once he would follow that advice.

_And slag the consequences_, he thought with an inward smirk. He glanced back at Mirage, who just sat there patiently, waiting for his answer.

"I...would like that. Thank you," he finally said.

Mirage nodded, with a small sense of relief. He'd half-expected the jet would refuse, but it seemed he'd chosen the right words in framing his request. About to ask when would be a good time, he once more noticed the strained posture of the Seeker (which seemed even more so than earlier) and decided he would ask that question during the morning cycle.

"I've kept you from your recharge long enough. We can discuss this a bit more later on," he stated. "Good night, Starscream." Without another word, he rose from the couch and vanished from sight.

Starscream smiled weakly. "Good night, Mirage."

Once more, he settled back against the couch cushions, definitely too tired to move now. Yes, these cushions were certainly comfy. Maybe he_ would_ just recharge there.

As he settled in for the night, a final thought flickered through Starscream's processor:

_One thing's for sure, life just keeps getting more interesting._


	9. Starting Over

**A/N: **Welcome to the final chapter of IdF: Kaleidoscope, and thank you to all who shared this little journey with me. This is the 2nd post-Intorqueo idea I had for this series, and which, in a way, brings the story full circle. This has been one heck of an AU to write, and I could not have done it without my faithful readers' support. Thank you all again.

* * *

_"The hardest part of ending is starting again." -_ Linkin Park, _Waiting for the End_

* * *

_**Summer, 2015**_

_::I have to go now, Wheeljack's gotten himself in a scrape again. I'll have to continue our chat another time.::_

_::That's fine. I'm getting close to my destination now and need to run the checks anyway.::_ A pause. _::How bad do you think it was this time?::_

Starscream laughed _::With Wheeljack, one never knows. Stay safe.::_

_::You too, Starscream.::_ Starscream rose from his seat as Skyfire ended the call. _It was good to hear from him again. Have to admit, I didn't think he'd follow through as often as he has. _Even after that first call, Starscream had continued to harbor doubts about Skyfire's sincerity. Yes, he had considered it a good start, but then more than an Earth year went by before he heard from his old friend again. It had hurt, and for a short while, he'd thought Skyfire was falling back into his old habits of avoidance, but after the second call, he'd started doing it a bit more frequently, and eventually Starscream's concerns were laid to rest.

But the one thing he'd never been able to do, Starscream reflected, was convince the Valkyrie to come for a visit. He'd tried sundry times in the years following, making the invites more frequent after moving to Autobot City, but Skyfire always declined. He never gave his reasons, but Starscream thought he could guess. Given the treatment given to him in his last days at the _Ark _the first time he'd come to Earth, he was probably not willing to risk a repeat of the same. Most had eventually come to reconsider their attitudes, especially as Starscream made it clear they'd worked things out, but Skyfire was still a bit..."gun-shy", Starscream thought the term was.

_And really_, Starscream thought, shaking his head at the memories, _I can't really blame him._ Most had been cruel, even crueler than they'd been to him in his early time with them, and Starscream had let it go on for too long, in great part due to his own injured pride and feelings. Skyfire didn't really have good memories of the Autobots due to the treatment, and his own cold attitude prior hadn't helped when things had exploded.

Still, Starscream had given Skyfire the coordinates of Autobot City anyway during his first comm. call after arriving there, figuring he could get the stubborn slagger to relent one day. Hadn't happened yet, but Starscream could be as stubborn as the shuttle. He grinned at the thought.

As he passed by a large window, Starscream caught a glimpse of something moving in the sky. He stopped to look, squinting his optics a bit. _Ah, looks like the supply shuttle is returning. _About five years before, the Decepticons had left the planet, apparently retreating back to Cybertron. Soon after, some of the Command element had followed, setting up outposts on two of the planet's moons to keep an optic on them. Every so often, a shuttle would be sent to Earth to obtain the supplies the bases were short on. So far, the Decepticons had seemed quiet, according to all reports.

Starscream watched the shuttle approach for a minute or two. It would be good to see Prowl and Ratchet again, he reflected. Those two were usually the ones who did the runs, as it was considered they'd take the responsibility more seriously than Sunstreaker or Cliffjumper would. Ratchet had always been good for a "discussion", and he'd come to enjoy the human chess game Prowl had taught him; so did Prowl, who had said once that he had never had anyone push him so much in the game before. The jet wondered who they'd brought with them as their guards this time. Brawn, maybe? Or perhaps Sunstreaker would be assigned as a guard...Both were good for muscle...Ironhide maybe?

The black jet was broken out of his thoughts by another anxious ping from Perceptor. Starscream spared one last glance out of the window before he started walking away. Prowl and Ratchet could wait until later. Right now, he had to pull Wheeljack's aft out of the fire.

As he reached the stairs leading to the lower levels, the first series of explosions rocked the city. A moment later, the alarms went off and an announcement blared over the city's loudspeakers:

_"All hands to battle stations! Autobot City is under attack!"_

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

Skyfire could only stare.

Around him, smoke was rising from what remained of buildings. Holes were in others and there were what appeared to be only foundations. Mechs were wandering around in a daze, as were some of the planet's dominant species. They all looked somewhat shell-shocked, as though they couldn't believe what had happened.

He shook his head in disbelief. _What the Pit_ happened _here?_

This hadn't been what he was expecting when he was chatting with Starscream only a quarter orn ago. His friend had sounded like he was in a very good mood, no indication of trouble of any kind. It had been that which had decided Skyfire that his idea to surprise the jet and not let him know that he was indeed on his way to visit was a good one. It had been something the shuttle had been considering for a number of orns now, but he'd felt a bit uneasy over the reception he would get. Starscream had assured him that things had calmed down with the troublemakers and they were all aware that the two were no longer quarrelling. Even so, Skyfire was uncertain about returning, especially since he knew that a very large chunk of the Command element were no longer on Earth, and those who were now in charge of running the city that Starscream now lived in had no idea who he was, making it unlikely they would support him in case the jet turned out to be wrong.

But the memory of his promise, along with Starscream's pestering, finally convinced him to return. Impulsively, the shuttle decided to make it a surprise visit, altering his path and heading for the coordinates that Starscream had supplied him. He'd had to resist temptation very hard not to give away how close he was at the time of the conversation with Starscream.

Now, looking at the destruction around him, he wondered if making a surprise visit had been the correct course of action after all...

"Well, well, well. Look what the turbofox dragged in," came a harsh sounding voice from behind him.

Skyfire turned around to see a silver mech with a cold expression standing next to one of the half-destroyed buildings. His posture, from what Skyfire could tell, was tense. He was just about to ask what had happened when the mech spoke again.

"What're _you_ doing here, slagger?" he growled. "Thought you were gone for good."

Skyfire replied in an even tone, "I came to see Starscream." He was _not_ going to let himself be dragged into an argument, no matter how great the temptation.

The silver mech barked out an unpleasant sounding laugh. "So _now_ you want to see Starscream. Where were you three days ago, then?" His optics hardened. "Playing coward again?"

Skyfire's optics narrowed, and his hands started to clench into fists. _On second thought..._

If the mech noticed, he didn't seem to care. "Not surprised. Wouldn't be the first time you abandoned him, after all. That seems to be all you know how to do, just run away and stay away."

Skyfire growled. The mech smirked. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" he asked snidely.

Skyfire responded coldly, "No. Just showed your lack of intelligence in baiting a mech larger than yourself."

The smirk faded from the mech's face at the insult. He growled and clenched his hands into fists. Just as he began moving forward, an unexpected voice called out: "Sideswipe! Stand down!"

Both mechs looked down the street to see another mech who had just arrived on the scene. A black heavily built mech with a strange looking device on his right shoulder. Skyfire thought he seemed as tense as this mech, only this one seemed to be wearing a stern expression.

The mech began striding towards them, and said once more, "Stand down, Sideswipe. That's an order."

A flash of recognition hit Skyfire at the mention of the name. _Sideswipe_. That was the desigation of one of the mechs he'd escorted here nearly twenty stellars back. Also one of Starscream's friends, too, if he recalled correctly. Starscream was always regaling him with tales of his and his brother's antics.

Skyfire was slightly puzzled, however. While he could understand Sideswipe being angry at him at the time everything hit the fan, it didn't make sense why he would be angry now. Starscream had said Sideswipe had been among the first he'd managed to talk sense to.

As he was trying to figure this out, Sideswipe spoke up: "Why should I?! You heard what he said, Trailbreaker!"

The mech called Trailbreaker replied tensely. "Yes, I did, and I heard your goading just before that." He sighed. "He had nothing to do with this, Sides. I know you're angry about the whole situation, but don't take it out on someone who wasn't even here when it happened."

As Sideswipe opened his mouth to speak again, Trailbreaker raised a hand, cutting him off. "Springer asked me to help find someone to help him with the heavy lifting. We've still got a lot of debris to clear out."

Sideswipe snorted. "I'd rather kick 'Con aft."

Trailbreaker gave a small, cool smile. "So would we all right about now. But until everyone's injuries are repaired and the funerals are over, it's not going to happen." As Sideswipe still seemed reluctant to move, he continued, "It's either that or help prepare the dead for interment."

Sideswipe stiffened, but didn't argue any further. He gave a short nod and stalked off, although Skyfire could swear he heard him muttering about how he wasn't worth the trouble anyway as he headed towards wherever this "Springer" was.

Once he was out of sight, Trailbreaker lifted up his head to look Skyfire in the optics, and held out his hand. "I saw you back when you were last here, but I don't believe we were ever formally introduced. As you heard Sides say, the name's Trailbreaker."

Skyfire forced a smile, and took the offered hand. "Skyfire."

After exchanging a handshake, Trailbreaker asked, "So what brings you back here, Skyfire? Didn't think we'd be seeing you again, not after what happened."

Skyfire smiled a bit uneasily, unsure what to make of that phrasing. "I actually came back to visit with Starscream. Thought it would be a good idea to make it a surprise visit." He gazed around again. "Only now, I'm not so sure that was a very good idea."

Trailbreaker sighed. "Actually, he probably could use it right about now." He turned around. "Follow me. I'll take you to him."

Skyfire followed. As they walked, he saw a lot more of the same damage. The fact that some buildings still seemed to be standing only made the holes and half-fallen buildings seem more prominent. Finally, he got the nerve to ask what had happened.

Trailbreaker didn't answer at first, giving him a wary backwards glance. Skyfire could understand why; he wasn't an Autobot, and a stranger for the most part. But apparently Trailbreaker seemed to decide that some things were harmless enough to share. "A few days ago, roughly a quarter-orn, the 'Cons attacked. Hijacked a shuttle of ours which was on a supply run. Didn't even see it coming. Had been pretty quiet lately." He shook his head, giving a bitter chuckle. "Lost some good mechs..."

Skyfire felt a jolt of shock. Just one-quarter orn ago, he'd been talking to Starscream, and there'd been no hint of any problems, so the attack must have occurred shortly afterward. Skyfire glanced down at Trailbreaker. "Is Starscream all right?" he asked worriedly.

Trailbreaker was quiet for a moment. "Guess that depends on how you define it," he finally answered, remembering the shell-shocked mech they'd pulled away from Wheeljack's gray frame.

Neither of them spoke another word the rest of the way to the medcenter.

* * *

Trailbreaker hadn't been exaggerating.

Skyfire just stood in the doorway of the medcenter room, staring at his friend. Starscream was sitting on the medberth, facing away from the door. Silver welds were a stark contrast to the black wings, which were trembling. Starscream was just staring seemingly into space, hands on legs, apparently oblivious to the world around him.

Tentatively, Skyfire spoke. "Starscream?"

No response. It was like Starscream hadn't even heard him.

Skyfire walked into the room and over to the berth. He tried again in a slightly firmer voice. "Starscream?"

Still no answer, though this time, he thought he saw the jet twitch at the sound of his name.

Skyfire decided to keep trying. "I heard about the attack. I'm sorry."

Starscream still didn't answer. Skyfire sighed, unsure of what to say next. He decided to leave and see if he could find someone in charge to find out if there would be a place for him to stay for the time being.

As he turned to leave, he was startled by a soft voice. "I couldn't help him, Sky."

Skyfire stopped and turned back to look. Starscream was still staring at the wall, but now the shaking seemed to have subsided a bit. "Couldn't help who, Starscream?"

"Wheeljack." The name sounded strangled, as though Starscream was trying to keep from crying. "I ran into Skywarp and Skywinder as I tried to get to the lab." He touched a weld on one of the wings. "I somehow got past them, but I wasn't fast enough to help him or Windcharger..." His voice trailed off.

Skyfire walked over to the berth and sat as carefully as he could on the small edge available. Carefully, he laid a hand on top of his friend's right wing. He wasn't sure what to say. The names meant nothing to him, but Starscream had known and lived with these mechs for nearly a quarter vorn. They'd been there for him when he hadn't been.

Starscream began speaking again. "Prowl, he taught me how to play a game called chess. We also used to drink high grade and complain about Jazz together. And Ratchet...he was always good to have an argument with. It was fun having someone who could give out insults as well as I could. And Brawn..." He looked up at Skyfire. "I saved his life when we first met, and later he helped defend me against the minis who bullied me. He didn't like scientists or Seekers, but he liked a good fight as much as I did. We were _friends_, Sky..."

His wings began to tremble again, and he looked down at the floor. "Optimus Prime is gone, too. He was injured by Megatron while trying to help another mech called Hot Rod, and died soon after," he finished in a whisper.

Skyfire was stunned by the mention of the Prime's death. While he hadn't exactly been friendly even towards the Prime, the Autobot leader had not let his cold attitude stand in the way of trying to reconcile he and Starscream after their quarrel. Skyfire thought that in time he may even come to respect the mech, but now that wouldn't happen.

He shook his head grimly. So much pointless death and destruction, and for what?

"Sky?"

He glanced down to see Starscream looking up at him, red optics bright with grief. "What is it, Starscream?"

"Will you...Were you planning on staying awhile?" There was a slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

Skyfire was slightly surprised by the question. He'd only been planning to stay for perhaps a few solars, really. But as he opened his mouth to say as much, Sideswipe's words rang through his processor again: _"That seems to be all you know how to do, just run away and stay away."_

_The fragger was right_, he thought wearily. That was all he'd ever done, just left when things got difficult. Not to mention he had been willingly avoiding returning to Earth since his last departure. He may have been communicating with Starscream, but it had taken a while for him to do so, and had been infrequent at first. He also had never made good on the other part of his promise: coming back to Earth. Not until now.

Skyfire looked at his friend, and came to a decision.

He wasn't going to run away, not anymore.

"Yes. Yes, I was planning on doing just that."

At his words, Starscream's optics went wide with surprise, then a shaky smile appeared on his face. Skyfire gave a small smile back, a brief thought going through his head as he did so:

_Perhaps the surprise visit was a good thing after all._

* * *

**Final A/N: **And so ends this AU. Yeah, I know it seems kind of awkward, but I had a better ending in my head a couple of days ago. Unfortunately I just couldn't get the chance to put it down for a while, by which time the better ending had faded away. Sorry 'bout that. Again, I hope those of you who followed enjoyed.


End file.
